


Solas and Lavellan's Chess Match

by love_in_nature



Series: Smut Snippets [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Solas, Smut, Smutt, Solas Smut, Solas Smut Saturday, smutt and fluff, solas smutt, solavellan smut, solavellan smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Winter Palace Solas comes into the rotunda to find a chess board set-up on his desk.  With a shrug he decides to play along thinking it is some game the child of the stone has decided to start with him.  Soon he learns that the child of the stone has nothing to do with it and this game has much better rewards than he could ever have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas and Lavellan's Chess Match

Solas woke with more reluctance to leave the fade than usual.  It had been his hope to find a spirit to talk to, but he had little luck.  His mind had been too focused on other things, and sleep had been hard.

As usual, he went to the rotunda he had claimed as a study.  His footsteps halted just inside as he saw his paperwork had been neatly stacked to the side and a chess board placed in front of his chair.

He walked over to it and raised an eyebrow.  Curious, someone must be wanting to toy with him a bit.  He crossed one arm across his chest and brought his other hand up to his chin.  After a moment, he shrugged and moved one of the black pawns.  

That done he started on some more research on the artifacts he had been putting off.  It felt as though the time of reckoning grew nearer and nearer.  He must prepare for what was to come.  He felt his chest clench and lost focus on what he was doing.  With a sigh, he got up and started on a quick walk, as was his habit sometimes when he felt distracted.

When he arrived back, he saw that a pawn had been moved for the white pieces.  He smiled at it, happy for even this small of a distraction from the turmoil in his mind.  

This back and forth went on for several days.  Solas was fairly sure now that it was Varric.  Though the Child of the Stone had not mentioned anything about it.  Today he came back to see that one of his pawns had been claimed.

He decided to wait to make his next move.  Losing to Varric was never a pleasant thing, since he always seemed to take way more pleasure in it than he should.  Varric did not need a bigger head than he already had.

After a few hours had passed, he paused in his note taking, flexing his hand.  With a stretch, he stood and decided it was time to get some fresh air.  Part of him sincerely hoped that his Vhenan was done with her morning council, and he would be able to see her.  The other part of him chastised himself for even thinking it.

As he passed through the arches, he felt a sudden tug on his arm that pulled him into the shadow of the stairwell.  His initial reaction of irritation was immediately stifled when he saw who it was and instead he felt his heart thrum in his throat.

She looked up at him a twinkle in her green eyes.  He needed to step back, to walk away.  Instead, he stepped forward closing the space between them.  Her hands went up to his chest, but she kept a small gap between them, that was far too big a gap for his liking.  

She brought a hand up and let her fingers trace his jaw.  She licked her lips and let them part before standing on her toes and bringing her mouth up to his.  Instead of kissing him completely she just barely let her lips brush against his.  She took his lower lip between her teeth for a moment before moving her mouth to speak softly in his ear.  Her cheek brushed against his, and he marveled at how something so simple could feel so sensual.  

“I’ve taken your pawn and claimed my prize.  Your move, Vhenan.”  She pulled back and looked at him with that mischievous half smile.  He shook his head ever so slightly before attempting to pull her to him.  She managed to dodge his arms taking off up the stairs, “You want that you’ll have to take it.”

It took him a good half minute to register what she had said.  Once again she had managed to surprise him.  His interest in the chess game was increased ten fold, and he immediately went over to it.

His hand froze over the piece he was about to move.  There was only one place this could go.  If he took this path, if he played this game with her, there would be no going back.  The Winter Palace could be shoved away as a night of passion between them but having it continue here would solidify it more.  It was not fair to her.  She did not know how high the stakes were.

He frowned as his hand moved one of his knights.  He realized he was a fool to think he hadn’t already passed the point of no return long ago.  He needed her.  Every fiber of his being ached for her, and she wanted him back.  He would give her all he could for as long as he could.  

\---------------------------------------------

The next day he was able to take a pawn.  As soon as he did he went in search of her, like some eager boy trying to catch their first crush.  He found her in the gardens chatting with one of the healers.  

It seemed like far longer than it was when she finally finished and walked in his direction.  He knew her routines.  He had learned them without even really realizing he was doing it.  As she walked out her usual exit, he reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her into the shadows with him.  He turned them so that she was pressed against the stone, eliciting a small gasp from her beautiful lips.

His mouth came down just above hers.  He was so close that he could feel her breath warm against his lips.

He held her there for a second before his mouth wandered down to her chin.  He kissed her there, then moved his lips tracing along her jaw and down her neck.  He let his lips rest against the pulse in her neck, and he could feel her speeding heart against them.  

He pulled back and placed his hand under her chin lifting her face so he could look into her eyes.  His thumb ran along the scar that curved near her jaw, and he smiled down at her.  

“I have now taken my reward for one of your pawns.  I look forward to your next move.”  With that he released her.

\-----------------------------------------------

There were two more days of stolen light kisses both won by him and both barely taken without going further.  He knew it would be worth it, that there was a deliciousness to taking these things slow, to build up.  He had done it at the Winter Palace, and it had more than paid off.  He could manage again.

This morning he came in eagerly to see what move she had made during the night.  He examined the board carefully as a smile formed on his face.  With an eagerness and satisfaction greater than he had felt towards any other chess game, he took one of her knights.

He puzzled for a moment over what this could allow him.  A knight was higher than a pawn surely but still on the lower scale.  His fingers thrummed thoughtfully on the table as he eyed the board.  

A kiss but a real kiss.  Deep and consuming.  He would take nothing more for this reward.  He wanted her near crazed with desire when he finally took her.

This time, he waited for her to come to him.  He knew she must be coming at some point during the day when she thought he wasn’t here.  

It was early afternoon when she walked into the room.  Her eyebrow raised slightly at him standing there looking smug.  She looked down at the board before looking up at him that little dimple he loved so much showing with her smile.  “I see you took my knight.  Congratulations.  Enjoy while you can.  I don’t plan on making the win easy for you.”

He clasped his hands behind his back and walked over so he was standing only inches in front of her.  “I would expect nothing less.  It is one of the many things I find myself so entranced by.”

He knew his desire must show in his eyes.  How could it not?  It felt to him like a tangible thing it was so strong.  A blush crept across her cheeks, and his smile grew.  “That and that lovely blush you get.”

“I..”

Before she could say anything is hands went out and around her waist.  His mouth molded to hers and the feel of her mouth made him release a rumble of pleasure.  He let his tongue run along her bottom lip, and she parted her mouth for him.  Their tongues tangling together as he felt her shiver with pleasure.  

Solas pulled apart only long enough to give them both a chance to take a panty breath before he brought his lips to her again.  One hand went to the small of her back, pulling her to him while the other went to the back of her head.  When she let out a moan that vibrated his lips he almost broke.  He pulled away from her then before it could go further.

\---------------------------------------------

The next evening he managed to take one of her rooks.  He caught her as she left the tavern at dinner and pulled her into a nearby unfinished tower with him.

“I have taken your rook.” his hand went up to brush a stray curl behind her ear.

Solas kissed her forehead, each brow, her nose, and finally brushed a kiss against her lips.  The hand that brushed her hair back went to her chin lifting it as his mouth found her neck.  It was one of his favorite places to kiss her.  He loved how he could feel her pulse quicken and how her smell filled his senses.  

He let his free hand slip underneath her shirt, fingers exploring the smoothness of her skin as he made his way up towards her breasts.  When he got there, he let her left breast fill his hand, feeling the already hardened nipple push against his palm.

Her hand started to go down his stomach, and he removed the hand that had been holding her chin to catch it, bringing his mouth to her ear.  “My victory, you must wait.  When you catch one of mine you may claim your prize then.”

“Solas, that is not…” her statement turned into a breathy gasp as he took her earlobe in his teeth and nibbled.  At the same moment, he moved the hand on her breast pinching and pulling her nipple between his fingers.  When he felt her shiver, he went back to kneading the breast, eliciting another moan from her.  He hadn’t meant to go further than this tonight, but the desire to make her orgasm surged through him.  

He let the hand that had been holding her wrist move down her stomach and slide into the front of her pants.  She wrapped her arms around his back as she arched her own pushing her breast into his hand.  

He lets his fingers find her opening.  She was already wet, so his fingers slid easily along her entrance, fingertips barely brushing along her lips and clit  He went slowly, at first, teasing her till she practically growled his name in frustration.  “You want release Vhenan?”

“You…” she let out a long moan as his fingers slid inside her his thumb caressing her clit. “Yes, Solas there please.”  Her words became a jumble of desperate desire until he couldn’t tell them and her moans apart.

He kept her pressed against the wall keeping as close to her as he could.  The stones dug into his left arm as he had moved it around her back to support her. His eyes stayed on her face as her lips parted and she tilted her head back, eyes closing in ecstasy.  

With her head tilted back, it was the perfect opening for him to get at the little hollow of her throat.  He felt her muscles start to tense, her pulse quicken even more, and her voice caught.  He smiled against her throat as he released a small burst of energy against her clit and into her.

Her entire body went rigid as she found release, lips parting to let out a low cry of pleasure. She clenched deliciously around his fingers as her body slumped all her muscles releasing at once.  

He let her head rest against his shoulder and just held her there for a moment.  When he felt her start to straighten, he removed his hand from her.  He couldn’t help but bring his fingers to his mouth to taste her sweetness.  

It took everything he had to pull away from her, his body throbbing with the desire to join with her.

Her hands went to straighten her shirt and pants, a smile on her lips, “I really hope one of us wins soon.  This is getting difficult.”

Oh, she had no idea. “Good night Ma Vhenan.”  He walked quickly to his room before anyone could see just how worked up he had gotten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

There were a few more moves and a few more kisses before the next big victory happened.  She took his bishop.  She came as the afternoon approached and immediately led him to one of the rooms off the gardens that was still being finished.

She locked the door behind her turning to him with that twinkle in her eye that said he was in for it.  It was clear she intended to make him pay for all the times he turned her to liquid, and he was fairly certain he was not going to mind that one bit.  A bishop technically was not that important of a piece, but he would not complain whatever she wanted at this point.

“Take off all your clothes.”  

Solas’ eyebrows raised at that, “Excuse me.”

She chuckled her eyes twinkling.  “You heard me.  Take off all your clothes.  I want to look at you.  I didn’t get the chance as you did that night at the Winter Palace.”

He moved the wolf jaw, so it is under his shirt before reaching down to slowly lift it off.  “As you wish.  Your victory, your spoils.”

As soon as he took it off he felt a moment of uncertainty, exposed.  He knew he was not out of shape, but part of him still worried she would be disappointed.  Without looking at her right away, he took off the wrappings on his feet.  Then he moved to pull down his pants and undergarments.  He paused just before revealing himself and looked at her.

She had a flush to her cheeks, and her pupils were large with desire.  She was biting her lower lip as her eyes took in every inch of him.  Seeing her so aroused by his appearance created an instant reaction within him.  It was primal and urgent.  He pulled his pants the rest of the way off revealing just how much her appreciation affected him.

“You’re amazing.”  Her voice was so sincere and full of love his heart skipped a beat.

She allowed herself a moment longer before coming closer to him.  Instead of pressing against him right away she brought her hands up to his shoulders, letting her fingers explore, feeling the muscles of his arms before slowly moving onto his chest and down his abs.  He found himself forgetting how to breathe.

Finally, her fingers brushed against his arousal, and he let out a deep, guttural moan.  She let her left hand wrap around him and started to move along his length exploring.   She kissed him deeply for a moment before moving to his jaw and then making her way down his body.  His hands went to her arms in a half-hearted attempt to stop her, “Ma Vhenan, you do not need to.”

She glanced up at him from where she was now kneeling.  “I wouldn’t if I didn’t want to.  Now shush.”  Her lips went to kiss his hips and around his belly button as her fingers run along his arousal.  

Just as he felt he could not take much more of it, her lips brushed against the tip off him, and she gave a light kiss before tracing along the side of him and back up.  She let her mouth go back to his tip and looked up at him as her tongue came out to circle and tease.  

He let out another deep moan and reached down to release her hair from its bun letting her beautiful curls cascade free and letting his hands tangle in the softness.  

He moved his hips forward, surprised his knees didn’t buckle as she let her lips slide over him, mouth hot, tongue insistent, and oh so soft.  She started slow, tongue massaging along him as she sucked before picking up the rhythm and bringing her hands up to play with his balls.

Every nerve in his body felt like it was heightened.  He started to tremble and knew he was close.  He wanted to tell her so she could move if she wanted but all he can manage was a husky “Ma vhenan” that was more moan than word.

Instead of moving away she took him entirely in her mouth.  Solas could feel himself pressing against the back of her throat.  He looked down to see her with him completely sheathed in her beautiful mouth, and he was lost.  The force of his orgasm made him release a cry of pleasure that he was sure the whole garden heard if not everyone in Skyhold.

She waited till he finished before taking her mouth from him.  He found himself trembling from her affect on him.  She licked along his length then her lips before standing and pressing against him, pulling his mouth to hers.

He kissed her hungrily and let out a grunt of displeasure when she moved away from him.  “Final move.”  She kissed him again before moving out of the door shutting it and leaving him to get dressed and try to collect himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, he won, finally able to claim checkmate.  It was once again morning, and she was in a war council.  He should have waited, but he found he could not.  Instead, he stormed into the council room earning him wide eyed looks from Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine.

He had to work hard to keep his voice normal. “I apologize.  I need to speak to the Inquisitor about an urgent matter.”

“Solas, what is the meaning of this?  It is not as though we are simply…”

Leliana quickly interjects her eyes far too knowing, “Cassandra it’s fine.  Solas wouldn’t pull her away if it weren't important, as you know.  I’m sure we can handle the meetings fine this morning without her.”

“She’s right Cassandra.  There is nothing we can’t handle for today.” Cullen’s eyes already going back to a missive, “If we need her we can send someone.”

Cassandra let out one of her sighs of defeat. “Alright.”

He managed to keep from touching her and to get her all the way to the main section of her room only because her room happened to be so close to the council room.  Any further and he would have taken her against the nearest wall.  

As soon as they were up the final step he reached for her and their lips met.  He worried at first that she might be overwhelmed by his urgency but not only did she accept it she returned it.

There would be no sweet slowness here.  Both of them were far too full of need for that.  Instead, he guided her back to her desk, pushing the papers aside.  He reached down and pulled her pants and underwear off with such urgency he heard the fabric rip.  

He lifted her onto the desk.  Her legs opened for him, and her hands went to the top of his pants, one hand working to pull them down while the other wrapped around his already rigid arousal.  

The moment he was free he pushed against her opening.  She was wet and he could feel her heat.  His hands went to her hips, and he slid into her hard and deep.  She let out a gasp of pleasure and her legs wrapped around him as her fingers grasped his shirt pulling her to him.

Their mouths met pressing hard against each other, tongues dancing.  He released her hips letting one hand go to the curve of her spine while the other reached between them to circle and rub her clit as he moved inside of her.

Her need was as strong as his, and it wasn’t long before he felt her clenching around him.  He didn’t have it in him to try and make her orgasm multiple times.  Instead, he went harder both hands went to her butt, and he lifted her to try and get an even deeper angle bringing her down hard against him again and again.

The feel of her clenching around him was the most glorious he had ever experienced.  She made him whole.  If he could, he would bury himself in her forever.  The heat and need between them was a tangible thing, filling the space with energy and making every nerve of his body feel on fire.

His lips moved to her throat, and he bit and then sucked hard as he thrusted into her one final time.  Every inch of him surrounded by her hot walls that clenched around him.  When he released it was almost painful in its strength, and he bent over from it, placing both hands on the desk on either side of her.

For a long time, they stayed there trying to regain breath and reality.  His arms wrapped around her waist and her legs wrapped around his hips.  She turned her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and kissed along his jaw.

A whisper of a word against her ear, “Ar lath ma vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I just got to thinking about what would Solas find as a fun teasing thing and since I knew how he liked any kind of logic/strategy based game chess came up in my head and thus this thing was born.


End file.
